The Reasons Why I Hate You
by Shining Hearts
Summary: [ContestShipping]Alright, here's just a cute little fluffthat I created! May and Drew have an encounter in Petalburg and they tell each other why exactly they hate each other.  Does it turn out the way they anticipated? NEVER.  [DrewxMay][MayxDrew]


**A/N: Ahh. Writer's block. Alright, this was just a cute little thing that I've been thinking about and couldn't shake from my mind. I hope no one else has written something about this before, if they have PLEASE tell me, I don't want to steal someone else's ideas!**

_**The Reasons why I Hate You**_

_**(One-Shot)**_

-.-.-

I walked sadly around the lake behind my father's Gym, thinking about my years as a coordinator – specifically about the times when a certain green-haired, green-eyed coordinator was involved.

Now, I couldn't really say our friendship was a hopeless case, but we were not all buddy-buddy, if that made any sense. I sat down and brought my knees to rest directly under my chin while sighing and looking at the water.

I heard a noise behind me, and for a second I was sure there was another person behind me, but I looked around, finally spotting my Beautifly about half-way across the lake, coming towards me. I smiled at it as it landed elegantly on my head.

I tried to get up and tripped, landing right on my butt with a loud _THUMP!_

"Seriously May, is 'graceful' even in your vocabulary?" Asked a deep male voice behind me, words dripping with venom. I snapped my head around to look at him.

God, why was he so cocky? Standing there lounging against a tree, his Masquerain by his head. He thought he was so cool. I hate how he always acts like he's the only thing I want to look at, but god he's hot… WAIT, I did _not_ just think that… right? I couldn't possibly have fallen for Drew, right? But I already knew the answer, because it was something my subconscious mind had been dancing around for years now. I, May Selene Maple, was in love with him. There, I said it, not like it would ever be repeated out loud.

"Seriously Drew, is 'compassionate' in yours?" I retaliate, proud of myself.

"Wow, good job May, you used a word that's longer than 5 letters!"

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes; I _really_ did not want to do this right now. "Why do you always make fun of me?" I asked him in little more than a whisper, my eyes looking in to his pleadingly.

For a fraction of a second I thought I saw him falter, but that must have been my imagination or something because when I looked back, he was as cool and composed as always. "Because it's fun." He replied arrogantly, flipping his hair.

"Alright, I'll ask you a different question." I snarled before calming myself and looking at my feet. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry._ I chanted to myself in my head. "Why do you hate me?" I asked him, not looking in to his eyes. A single crystalline tear falling down my face. Damn it!

"You want to know why I hate you?" He asked, sounding taken aback.

"Yes." I answered, mentally breaking down because he had not denied it.

He bend down next to me and gently lifted my chin with his index finger curled in on itself, I was assuming he was merely doing this to get me to look at him, but I could not, for the life of me, stop the flutter in my chest, or how I could hear my pulse thudding in my ears, sure the whole world could hear it with me.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his warm breath fanning out on my face. I did not trust my voice to cooperate so I merely nodded my head, his finger still lingering under my touch.

His eyes turned cold, and for a moment I was afraid, purely terrified of what he would say to me. Yeah, I was stupidly in love.

"I hate how you prance around, I hate how childish you are, I hate how everyone just adores you, I hate how you never even try, I hate how talented you are and you don't even realize, I hate how you tag along with those guys, I hate how innocent and trusting you are, I hate your clothes, I hate the way your hair shines in the sun, I hate how much you eat, I hate how kind you are, I hate how you draw people to yourself, I hate how lucky you can be-"

I raised my finger to his lips, tears threatening to spill from my eyes at any second, so now I knew. I cut him off, "Drew, that's enough I get the point. I think I… uh, hear my dad calling me, COMING DAD!"

I began to run off but I felt a hand on my arm and I turned back to look at Drew, his eyes no longer cold, they seemed, sad? "May you didn't let me finish."

"Do you real-" I began, but this time it was him who cut me off.

"I hate how no matter how hard I try to hate you, it never works. I hate how every time I see you with _Ash_ I get a burning feeling in my gut. I hate how beautiful you are because that means everyone realizes, and I hate how no matter how hard I try I. Can't. Stop. Loving. You."

"Drew…" I said, the tears now spilling out of my eyes, but they were no longer tears of grief, they were tears of happiness.

Then I decided to tease him. "You love me eh?" I asked, not waiting for a response.

"Well, you wanna know what _I_ hate about _you_? I hate how arrogant you are, I hate how you flip your hair, I hate how you think you're the king of the world, I hate how you have girls drooling at your feet, I hate how you think roses will fix all of our problems, I hate how you fight with me all the time," I looked up in to his hurt eyes and a small smile formed on my lips, "I hate how jealous I get when I see the fan girls around you, I hate how you can be so blind to my feelings sometimes, I hate how no matter how much of a jerk you are to me I always forgive you without a second thought, I hate how you are. Always. On. My. Mind."

He just looked down at me for a minute before swooping me in to his strong arms and kissing me passionately on the lips.

Masquerain and Beautifly flew over our heads, unknowing to us sending a gentle sliverwind and bubble down upon us.

Also unknown to us two certain people were in the shadows, looking on happily.

"Finally," The woman breathed.

"Thank you for holding up your end of the deal and getting him here, Soledad." Said the boy, considerably shorter than she.

"If this would be the outcome every time it will be my pleasure for as long as I am able, Max." She said, glancing at the sly look on the boy's face.

"I can't wait to taunt her with this when we get home…" The boy said, trailing off, looking back at the couple who had broken apart.

"I love you Drew," They heard floating their way from a strategic gust, courtesy of the bug-pokemon, oh yes, they were in on it too.

"I love you too May," He said, intertwining their hands and gently kissing the back of hers before they walked off in the direction of town.


End file.
